


Don't Get Caught Up

by det395



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/det395/pseuds/det395
Summary: Buffy doesn't know what to think when they're dancing at the Bronze and she realizes she wants Faith all to herself.





	Don't Get Caught Up

Buffy doesn’t know how she ended up here.

 

Bright white lights flashed into her eyes making everything look a bit more out of focus and fast. All she could smell was sweat and soda and alcohol but there was something intoxicating about it while she danced and bumped into the warm bodies all around her.

 

Life had been busy lately, and a second slayer didn’t stop her from having to go out slaying nearly every night. It was customary for her to run home after to sustain whatever sleeping schedule she could, but this was the weekend and Faith was convincing. Infuriating, maybe, but convincing.

 

It was like she could feel the adrenaline running through her veins, pulsating everywhere. She was hot and tired but she wasn’t ready to stop. With Faith here right in front of her, dancing with her arms in the air, hips circling, brushing against Buffy’s skin every few moments, she couldn’t find it in her to regret it.

 

Men had surrounded them and it was hard to hate the attention and the gawking.

 

There was something exciting about it all. How Faith could get them alcoholic drinks without getting ID’ed, and sweet talk the bouncer when there was a bit of a line. How she hung on Buffy’s arm no matter who was looking and danced like it was a private show.

 

She let herself stare. It was something to unravel later, perhaps, but it was easy to be self-indulgent when it felt like the world belonged to her here in the Bronze with a pretty girl staring right back at her.

 

A man came close to Faith and Buffy turned her eyes on him. She’d done a good job of avoiding eye contact so far so all the boys stayed their distance but here he was, putting a hand on Faith’s hip.

 

Buffy didn’t falter in her dance, twisting her hips and scrunching up her hair so it didn’t fall flat, but she watched his hand.

 

The space between her and Faith lengthened as Faith backed up, sticking her butt out but dancing just the same. She looked over her shoulder and her face came close to the man’s, who was now looking prideful and cocky.

 

Faith smiled up at her and Buffy frowned, not bothering to make the effort. She saw confusion furrow Faith’s brow but felt a hand on the small of her back before she could say anything.

 

“Want to dance, babe?” A deep voice whispered in her ear, and she looked up to see some guy, so sweaty it had coagulated in the tips of his short hair.

 

“I’m gonna sit this one out,” She said, shaking her head at him and walking away without turning back to Faith.

 

She felt embarrassed suddenly. She had no excuse for her behaviour, of course they’d come and look for cute guys to talk to. She wanted that, even. Just not tonight, it had seemed like time for her and Faith. Something more selfish than she was used to, something indulgent.

 

Just as she was hoping Faith wouldn’t question her later, she saw her walk through the crowd over to the quiet spot against the wall that she’d found.

 

 “Don’t worry about me, it looked like you were having fun,” Buffy said as she got close, mildly aware of the ice seeping into her voice.

 

“What, jealous, B?” Faith walked forward slowly, hips popping out at each step, her head swaying along.

 

Buffy felt her heart speed up slightly but she made sure her face gave none of it away. With a nonchalant hair flip, she stared right back at Faith and lifted her eyebrows in amusement.

 

“Y’know, if you want all my attention, you can just ask,” Faith said, sultry and confident. She moved closer into Buffy’s space.

 

Buffy didn’t dare drop her eye contact and she tried not to flinch as she felt movement near her hips. Faiths hands ran across her hips so lightly she could barely feel it through her jeans until a couple fingers slotted through her belt loops and tugged upwards. With a smirk, Faith lifted up so the fabric pressed against Buffy’s crotch.

 

Buffy bit her lip, determined to sustain her poker face.

 

“Dance with me, I told that guy to fuck off,” Faith said, her voice a quiet whisper now that she was so close. Just a few inches away, her chest skimming Buffy with hands still holding onto her jeans. She fell back gracefully, walking a few yards with a finger up to beckon Buffy over.

 

“Don’t be nervous, it’s just me, B.”

 

Buffy pushed herself off of the wall at that. She wasn’t nervous, not at all.

 

“Not having enough fun with your boys?” Buffy asked, sarcasm seeping into her voice.

 

“It’s just that I have so much fun with girls too.” Faith shrugged, then grabbed Buffy and dragged her to an empty spot on the floor. Far away from the guys they had been near.

 

Faith put an arm in the air, dancing around for only a few moments before moving in closer to Buffy, who was swaying and feeling a bit more self-conscious than before.

 

Arms wrapped around Buffy’s shoulders and a few stubby nails scratched at the nape of her neck making her hair stand up. Faith swayed her hips, bending down close to the floor and up again.

 

“We’re all friends here, c’mon,” Faith said, grabbing Buffy’s hands and placing them low on her hips. Faith only moved closer, the folds of her elbows around Buffy’s neck now, faces close.

 

Buffy began dancing properly. She didn’t falter as Faith moved a thigh between her legs, rather she did the same right back, pressing closer. She felt Faith let out a long breath on her face, the scent of whiskey sour strong.

 

Faith pulled Buffy closer, properly moving against her, chests bumping together, and she stared down at Buffy’s mouth. Buffy instinctively moved her hands up and down Faith’s side, feeling the underwiring of her bra down to the widest part of her hips. If Faith wasn’t questioning it, neither would she.

 

Someone whistled to the side of them and Buffy realized how many people, men, must have been staring. She felt a rush of anger in her chest. She was itching to grab Faith and it wasn’t for anyone else’s benefit.

 

After hearing some chuckles, she shot a glare to the side, wishing for once that she looked as tough as she really was. She wouldn’t hit them, not some innocent frat boys holding beer and ogling, but she wanted to.

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Faith asked, leaning back, and smiling amusedly. Buffy glared back, the condescension itching at her skin, but as she watched Faith let her eyes trail down Buffy’s body she knew this wasn’t all a joke.

 

“Yeah, I really do.”

 

Buffy took Faith’s hand this time, leading them away out the back door, grateful for the cold air hitting her face. She looked back and forth but the alley was barren and dark with only garbage littered around.

 

She walked with intent until she felt a tug that pulled her off balance backwards.

 

Buffy was pulled right into Faith’s embrace who found her lips instantly, holding her hand tightly still while the other knotted into her hair. Buffy’s lips were pushed open and a tongue licked inside her mouth.

 

Buffy’s back hit the wall across from the Bronze after barely any awareness of being pushed. Faith’s body was lined up against hers now, lips staying attached. Buffy kissed back fervently, trying to keep up as she let her hands go back to Faith’s hips, moving lower now.

 

She found herself chasing Faith’s lips when she finally pulled back.

 

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for so long. Is it just me, or does slaying make you, like, really horny?” Faith smiled wide, swaying back into Buffy.

 

“Maybe it’s just ‘cause you do it with me,” Buffy said a little breathless before she leaned in and took Faith’s lower lip between her teeth, biting hard and tugging on those lips that were always pouting out at her. Faith looked at her in surprise.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Faith said in wonderment.

 

“You’re hot and all, but this alley is filthy for a first kiss,” Buffy said teasingly, looking to the dumpster just a few feet away. She felt her heartbeat still steady and loud in her chest and hoped her nerves wouldn’t take over the confidence she had right now.

 

The lack of inhibitions was clear now too. A small voice was screaming about how she had just kissed a girl, and Faith of all people. She instinctively looked back and forth in the alley, searching for ogling faces.

 

“Being dirty isn’t so bad now,” Faith winked but started dragging Buffy down the alley.

 

“What, taking me home now?” Buffy asked.

 

“No, just looking for options.” Suddenly, Faith dropped Buffy’s hands and walked to the side, eyeing up a metal door. In one swift motion, she kicked it right next to the door handle with a grunt and watched as it swung open, slamming against the wall inside. She peaked in, looking back and forth at what appeared to be a back office with a few cabinets and shelves of various objects.

 

Buffy stared at her in disbelief, opening her mouth to tell her off before Faith was back in front of her, kissing her hard.

 

“Don’t even start Buffy, you want to be bad and don’t even deny it. You like this shit just as much as I do, that adrenaline, that freedom, would you ever let yourself kiss a girl if it wasn’t for me?” Faith said, pulling back and holding Buffy’s chin roughly. Buffy slapped it away.

 

“We can’t just do whatever we want,” Buffy said, her voice raised as she motioned at the broken lock.

 

“We can, though,” Faith smiled and moved closer, up against Buffy’s chest.

 

Buffy pushed her back, the momentum hard enough to make Faith stumble through the door, but then she followed.

 

“You’re so fucking infuriating sometimes,” Buffy said, kissing Faith before she could make another comment. Buffy kicked the door behind her shut and found a spot of wall to press Faith up against now. She kissed with all she had, pushing all her anger into it, feeling Faith pull her in with longing.

 

She pulled back and smiled a bit. She was aware of the nerves beneath her skin, the screaming in the back of her brain, but more prominent was the excitement and the haze leftover from the pornstar drink Faith had ordered her. _You look like you want to taste something sweet tonight_ , she’d said.

 

Faith was staring at her in some sort of way that made it easy not to second guess herself.

 

“You like this Buffy?” Faith asked, looking up and down at Buffy hungrily.

 

Buffy put her hands on Faith’s hips and spread her palms out, dragging her hands up Faith’s torso, the shirt shifting under her touch.

 

“Maybe I’m curious.”

 

Faith was standing there with her arms dropped to the side, chest jutting out confidently so Buffy dragged her hands upwards along her rib cage and up to her boobs, feeling the bra’s padding and soft skin above fill her hands. It felt like something was stirring low in her gut and her mouth was dry. It was different, indescribably different than before, but comparable to all the times before this that she’d wanted someone so bad, some boy.

 

“I think you’re a little more than curious, don’t tell me you’ve never thought of this,” Faith said, her voice low and sultry while she jutted out her hips towards Buffy. Buffy only smiled playfully. Of course she had.

 

“Kiss me,” Faith whispered.

 

Buffy did, open-mouthed and wet, fueled by the confidence emitting from Faith.

 

They kept kissing and she ran her hands over Faith’s body, feelings hands pull her closer and closer. She’d missed this, being so close to someone she ached to touch so much. Feeling her blood pound through her limbs like she was physically pulsating. Feeling the desire in the pit of her stomach and being able to indulge herself.

 

In a quick swoop, Faith turned her around so Buffy was against the wall. Her strength was starting to come through, pressing in on Buffy’s chest until it was hard to breathe normally. She flattened herself against the wall and let it happen, feeling completely surrounded.

 

Buffy felt arms snake around her thighs and lift her up easily. She let out a noise of surprise. She wasn’t used to other women being as strong as her but the thought of Faith with so much control made excitement course through her.

 

Faith grinded forward with her pelvis, her hip bones digging uncomfortably into Buffy’s thighs but worth it for the pressure on her now.

 

Faith pulled back after what felt like minutes of their lips attached, biting and sucking so much the slight swelling was prominent on her lips. Fingers dug into her thighs, feeling like they might leave little bruises. Buffy took the time to drag in a long breath she’d been needing.

 

Slowly, Faith set her down, but she moved back in her space immediately.

 

“I like you, Buffy,” Faith said quietly, a surprisingly innocent smile flashing on her face. She looked younger somehow, despite the dark shadow of makeup smudged on her eyes and lips that previously left such an intimidating aura. Her face was light and happy, bare of any lines from frowning.

 

Buffy was trying to recover from her dumbfounded state to say something when she felt hands skim near her crotch causing all thoughts to disappear. Momentarily panic froze her.

 

“Do you want to?” Faith asked, her hands stopping. Buffy stared in silence for a few moments but Faith didn’t make a move, none of the rough, dirty grabbing like before. Staring into her eyes and seeing the rare sincerity, Buffy felt the panic leave as fast as it had come.

 

Buffy nodded and Faith was moving fast again, fingers moving her zipper down instantly until her fly was open and a hand was down her front slipping beneath her cotton underwear.

 

She sighed at the pressure, the firm movements across her vulva becoming seamless as Faith found moisture.

 

She was beginning to rut her hips and breathe louder when the hand slipped out leaving her frustrated enough to almost groan. Buffy looked up to see Faith staring into her eyes and gently putting two fingers in her mouth, sucking gently and pulling off with a pop.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Buffy said.

 

“Can I eat you out?”

 

Buffy’s eyes widened and she wished she had the capacity to keep her composure as well as Faith did. But the look Faith was giving her, eyes travelling across her face and body like she was a miracle, gave her more confidence. She quickly leaned in and bit Faith’s lower lip, wondering how she’d ever stopped herself from doing that before, then pulled back and nodded.

 

Faith dropped to her knees and Buffy smiled wide watching. After all the cockiness and dominance Faith exerted each day, seeing her so vulnerable on the ground gave Buffy some sort of satisfaction. She let out a short laugh.

 

“Next time I’m going to lay you down on a soft bed and watch you come undone, but for now we’ll have to do it a bit dirty,” Faith said, pulling Buffy’s pants down on the last word and winking. The smile left Buffy’s face and she closed her eyes right before Faith brought her mouth all the way in.

 

She had to focus on keeping still while a warm tongue explored her below, licking up and down before finally pressing down on her clitoris and releasing a wave of pleasure within her. Squeezing her fists together, she sighed and focused on the feeling while Faith tried to find a rhythm.

 

Buffy finally looked down to see two dark eyes staring up at her, boring into her soul. Faith’s whole mouth was covering the lower part of her crotch below curly hair and Buffy could feel her tongue moving around. Pleasurable yet frustrating, she bucked her hips a few times, searching for more.

 

In an instant, the feeling was gone again and Faith rolled on her back on the dirty floor. Buffy stared incredulously, letting an accusing whine out that Faith would leave her at that moment, but she paused when she saw Faith’s arms beckon to her.

 

“Get on my mouth, B. Don’t be gentle with me, I’m a tough girl,” Faith said, lying flat and staring up at her with dark eyes.

 

“Yeah? Can you take it?” Buffy flirted, leaning against the wall and staring down at the view.

 

“Yeah, baby, tell me what you want.” Faith said, always sultry and teasing.

 

“Take off your shirt, first,” Buffy said, watching as Faith responded instantly, ripping it over her head to reveal a lacy push-up bra. At an eyebrow raise from Buffy, she unclipped her bra and threw it to the side as well.

 

Buffy fell to her knees, feeling hard cement on either side of Faith’s hips hit her shins. She paused to stare for a couple moments. She walked forward on her knees, never breaking eye contact until her crotch was nearly at Faith’s mouth.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Faith whispered again.

 

Lowering her hips the rest of the way, Buffy sighed at the warm mouth on her. A tongue swiped up at her and made her twitch, sensitive.

 

“Flatten your tongue. Yeah, up…like that,” Buffy said and began moving instantly, no more patience left inside her.

 

Faith was tough, she did know that. She grinded down hard, the tongue steady beneath her. She let her hands twist into Faith’s hair and pull upwards, only to hear a moan in reply. Buffy let a noise escape her own lips, cathartic and sensual.

 

Two hands grabbed her ass roughly, squeezing and massaging and prompting her to move faster. She arched her back and grinded as fast as she could to keep steady, holding on only by Faith’s tangled hair. Short nails dug into her skin.

 

Arousal built up in her groin and she let go of Faith’s hair to steady herself on the ground, leaning forward and moving her hips faster.

 

She looked into Faith’s eyes one more time. Those eyes that never seemed to leave hers, like Faith was searching for her emotions, her soul, or begging for something.

 

She pushed herself over the edge, dropping to her elbows and feeling Faith’s nose hit her navel as she shook and pressed herself down on Faith, the pleasure bursting through her lower half. She had to close her eyes and focus on the feeling spreading through her.

 

She was about to collapse to the side when two arms grabbed her hips, holding her until Faith sat up and let Buffy drop into her lap. In the next moment, Faith fell back onto the ground, pulling Buffy on top of her. She wiped her chin with her hand and then placed Buffy’s head on her shoulder.

 

“You’re too pretty for me to let you lay on this nasty floor,” Faith said, chuckling quietly. Buffy lifted her legs up off of the cold cement onto Faith’s thighs so her full weight pressed onto her. She panted softly.

 

She became aware she might be crushing Faith, especially on the hard floor, but Faith didn’t say anything back and only stroked her lower back, letting short nails scratch her skin every few moments. A shiver ran through her body, satisfying against the hot sweat on her skin.

 

She finally sat up, the immediate exhaustion gone, and she moved onto the floor. The urge to be closer was still there as she stared down at Faith, topless with jeans low on her hips. It crossed her mind that she hadn’t touched Faith at all.

 

“Do you want me to…” Buffy trailed off, motioning to Faith’s crotch, a little awkward now.

 

“It’s okay, chill for a sec.” Faith sat up and grabbed her hands gently. She beamed at Buffy.

 

Buffy felt a bit speechless. She’d usually be able to come up with witty things to say but her mind felt amazingly blank. She searched for her underwear beside her, the ground uncomfortably cold on her bare ass.

 

“You’ve never had pussy before, have you? Don’t worry, you can take it a bit slower.” Faith smirked up at her amusedly and Buffy frowned.

 

“Shit, sorry, that’s crude. You good, though, right, Buffy?” Faith asked. Buffy looked up in surprise again, the sincerity back on her face.

 

“Yeah, I’m good, Faith, really good.” Buffy let out a small smile, trying to find any traces of amusement or condescension on Faith’s face.

 

“I do like you, Buffy. Like, full on stupid crush on you.” Faith shot her a dashing smile. Buffy opened her eyes wide again.

 

“What? I—oh,” Buffy sputtered.

 

“Hey, don’t feel like you have to say anything, I’m happy to have you here,” She played with Buffy’s hand, looking down bashfully.

 

“I mean, it’d be pretty badass to be the slayer girlfriends of Sunnydale,” Buffy joked. “But I’d have to…think about it, Faith.”

 

Faith let out a small snort, though she didn’t look overly amused.

 

“I’m not the bad guy, I hope you know that. I know I got…shit to work through, but I’m gonna try. I just don’t know how to get close to you. You make me a little nervous, honestly,” Faith said, peering up at Buffy.

 

“I make _you_ nervous?” Buffy said, surprised. She puckered her lips together, staring down at her chest, puffed up with confidence. Her eyes lingered before she shook her head and looked up again.

 

“Let me take you out. We’ll do our slayin’ thing, save the night and all that bad girl stuff, and other times I’ll treat you good. See how it goes.” Faith’s lip twitched upwards.

 

Buffy stared at her. Faith hadn’t been around long, but she felt completely befuddled by her. The tendencies for violence, the adrenaline rushes she searched for, the cold words to those around her. Faith seemed like trouble.

 

But she stared into her eyes and saw something else. Some sort of innocent longing behind the dark eyeshadow. Faith had saved her ass many times already, her friends too, no matter how stupid she might have done it. The sincerity felt true, like the cool persona had slipped away ever so slightly to reveal someone Buffy really wanted to know.

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Faith smiled, full and dimply, eyes going a bit wider than Buffy had ever seen.

 

“Yeah? Five by five, B."


End file.
